ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullied/Transcript
(the episode starts off at nighttime and shows jessie walking home from school and it's raining) Jessie:I can't believe I LOST TO Jessica for the 10th time in the science fair (then she finds the speed watch) Jessie:what's this (then she puts it on) (then killer Striker shows up in front of here) Killer Striker:are you having trouble with someone Jessie:Well I am having trouble with a girl named Jessica Killer Striker:Do you want to kill her? Jessie:NO Killer Striker:Well what's that (pointing to the watch) (Then she starts running) Killer Striker:Was there a speed Striker on your planet Killer Striker(as the K on the armor): yeah she was a brat Killer Striker:Ok (then shows Jessie) Jessie:Do I have super speed?I ran really fast Killer Striker:I GOT YOU (then he controls Jessie with a mind control gun) Killer Striker:You are mine now (then the theme song starts showing (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Go Go Fire! Fire) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These Strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them alll is Killer Striker But There's one hero who can defeat him and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (the theme song ends) (then it shows a teacher in a Jessica's School) Teacher:Jessica got an A+ on her test Jessica:YEAH (then Jessie raise her hand) Jessie:I STUDY FOR 5 HOURS EVERYDAY FOR THIS TEST Teacher:But you didn't put your name on it and you didn't show your work so you got a B,but Jessica show her work and put her name on it so she got an A+ Jessie:BUT THIS IS SOCIAL STUDIES(in mind)That's it she's dead after school (then the bell rings) (jessica gets her backpack out of the her lockers then jessie and her gang shows up) Jessie:Hey Jessica Jessica:Hey Jessie (then jessie punches jessica the scene was a "Hit Flash") Jessica:OWWWWW A random Teacher:STOP IT (Jessie shoots him) (Jessica starts running away) Jessie:GIRLS GET HER (The 2 girls starts chasing her) (Then it shows Shun) Shun(looks at the camera):Hi guys you guys might be saying in the previous episode you were crushed by a mega killer ball where I was still alive I just passed out for 8 hours anyways school's over and I am going to play some video games (then Jessie catchs up to her and throws her to at a fence) (then Shun walks out of his school then he sees Jessica running away from the two girls) Jessica:SHUN HELP Shun:They are probably playing Tag Jessica:What the heck(in the edited version it was changed to"what the") (then Jessie catchs up to her and throws at a fence behind a restaruant) Jessica:OWWW Jessie:GUYS GRAB HER (her gang grabs her) Jessie:I have been waiting to do this for a long time (then shows the whole city and Jessica starts screaming) (the show goes on break) (now the show is back from the break) (then shows Shun) (Shun eyes turns red and he sees Jessica in trouble) (then his eyes turns to normal) Fire Striker(in watch):What was that scream Shun:Jessica is in trouble. Fire Striker(in watch):How do you know Shun:Because I saw it anyways it's time to strike (then he turns to fire Striker then flies away) (then we get back to Jessica who was on the ground) Jessie:NOW STAY DOWN (then fire striker shows up) Fire Striker:Sup Guys Jessie:GUYS GO (fire striker walks to Jessica) Fire Striker:are you ok? Jessica:Yeah (then shows jessie hiding) Jessie:You are dead (then she turns to Speed Striker) Fire Striker:Lets go home (then he got punched by Speed Striker) Jessica:FIRE Fire Striker:OW,JESSICA GET OUT OF HERE Jessica:But... Fire Striker:I SAID GET OUT Speed Striker:You must be fire striker Fire Striker:and you must be unknown FIRE BALLS (Speed Striker dodges them) Speed Striker:SPEED PUNCH (Fire Striker keeps on getting punched) Fire Striker:THAT'S IT FIRE BODY (Speed Striker touches the body because she was using speed punch) Speed Striker:OWWWW Fire Striker:FIRE BALL ( then he Shoots a fire ball at her and she disappear) Fire Striker:Dang these fire balls are really strong Speed Striker:no I just dodge it now take these HUNDRED SPEED BALLS (then she throws a 100 speed balls at fire and he disappear) Speed Striker:I DID IT I DID IT (Then a huge trash bag gets thrown at Speed Striker) Speed Striker:SPEEDY SWORD (she slashes it and all the trash was on her) (then shows Shun hiding) Shun:That's what you get (then we see Jessica's room) Jessica:Come in! (Shun came in) Shun:Hi Jessica:ARE YOU READY FOR TODAY'S TRAINING SINCE YOU GOT YOUR BUTT KICKED I DECIDE TO MAKE A MACHINE CALLED... Shun:It's not about that,why was Jessie punching you Jessica:I don't know Shun:Was she mad at you for something Jessica:Well she was mad that I got an A+ in social studies Shun:That was the reason? Jessica:I don't know Shun:Well... (Jessica starts crying) Jessica:I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE Shun:But... Jessica:NO BUTS I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO A 14 YEAR OLD WHO GETS LOWER GRADES THEN ME, I AM LEAVING( (Jessica shuts her door) Shun:but Jessica (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (Jessica is seen walking) Jessica:Why did I do that,he was just trying to help (then she saw Jessie running to a hideout place) Jessica:Where is she going? (Jessica follows her) Jessie(on phone):Did I kill him Killer Striker(on phone):No he's still at there after you did you speed balls he ran away Jessie(on phone):Ok bye Killer Striker(on phone):Bye Jessie:Looks like I need to take this to the next level (Jessie turns to Speed Striker and Jessica founds out) (Jessica grabs her phone) Jessica:JESSIE IS SPEED STRIKER Shun(on phone):What? Jessica:SHE IS I SAW IT SHE'S SPEED STRIKER (Speed Striker heard Jessica and shoots her Speed Striker:SPEED BALL (Jessica gets hit) (then shows Shun) Shun:Jessica,Jessica,JESSICA (then shun eyes turns red) (shun sees Speed Striker) (then his eyes turns to normal) (then shun goes downstairs and goes to the backyard) Shun:It's time to strike (Shun turns to fire striker and he flies away) (Then it shows speed striker destroying things) Speed Striker:WHERE ARE YOU FIRE STRIKER ARE YOU READY FOR ROUND 2 (Fire Striker shows up) Fire Striker:FIRE BALLS (Speed Striker gets hit by 2 fire balls) (then fire striker punches speed striker then kicks her)(in the edited version when fire striker punches and kicks her they were Hit Flash) Fire Striker:Is that all you got Speed striker:SPEEDY SWORD Fire Striker:fire sword (then they have a sword battle) (then fire striker kicks the sword out of her hand) Fire Striker:You have no sword now (fire striker tries to slash her but she dodges and uppercut him and he was on the ground) Jessica:FIRE (Speed striker takes her sword) Speed Striker:And you are dead now(in the edited version it was change to"you are finish now") (Jessica grabs a trash can and throw at her and she got hit) Speed Striker:WHO THROW THAT AT ME Jessica:I did Speed Striker:THEN YOU ARE DEAD (Speed striker grabs her and flies to the air and then she punches her and let go) (Fire Striker gets up) Fire Striker:JESSICA (Fire Striker was able to save her) (then he puts her on a bench) (then the theme song starts playing) Fire Striker:THAT'S IT,I AM GOING TO STRIKE YOU OUT, HUNDRED FIRE BALLS ATTACK (Then he throws hundred fire balls at her and she got blasted away) Speed Striker:CURSE YOU FIRE STRIKER Fire Striker:I am on fire! (then everyone starts clapping) (then the sun was about to go down and Jessica knocks on Shun's Door) Shun:Come in! (Jessica comes in) Jessica:Hi Shun sorry that I was being a jerk Shun:that's ok sorry that I was getting in your business Jessica:it's ok so do you want to go to Burger King Shun:HECK YEAH (then the final scene is them leaving the room) (the end credits are shown) (shows Nickelodeon productions logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts